


Desire in F Sharp

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Interracial Relationship, POV: Ryan O'Reily, POV: Suzanne Fitzgerald, PWP, Post-Canon, Post-Season Six, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that things were back to normal in Oz, Suzanne was teaching music lessons again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire in F Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #469: [Enharmonic Interval(s)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enharmonic)  
>  **Notes:** The title is Ozsaur's idea, but I liked it. The story is trillingstar's idea, and I liked it, too. Thanks, guys!  
>  Written for Porn Tuesday in the Summer of Oz on Oz_Wishing_Well.

“This interval is called a third,” Suzanne said softly.

Ryan watched carefully as his mother spoke to Neema, their heads tilted close together. She played two notes on the piano, which was up on the stage now that she was teaching music lessons again. 

He couldn’t decide if he preferred the individual music lessons to the crowd that had always been hanging around when she’d been directing Macbeth. On the one hand, lots of desperate men surrounding his mother could have been dangerous if they had ever decided to work together. On the other hand, one man at a time was more likely to be cause for alarm, especially when that man was _Neema_.

The lovebirds couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Right now, they were both sitting on the piano bench, thighs pressed tightly together, while she supposedly taught him how to play the piano. Ryan had definitely liked it better when she’d limited her teaching to voice lessons. There was no reason for anyone to get that close to his Ma when she was teaching them how to sing. Besides, it was too hot to sit that close – it was freaking August, for Christ’s sake.

They’d all had a three month vacation from Oz, due to Keller’s little present to the Aryans. Ryan and Neema had ended up in the same joint, so they’d gotten to know each other a bit better, and they’d gotten along all right. But now that all that white powder was cleaned up, they’d all been shuffled around again, and were back where they started. 

Neema wasn’t so bad for all that he had a self-righteous stick shoved pretty damn far up his ass. But he wasn’t being as much of an asshole to Ryan these days, so Ryan was returning the favor by not having him airholed, and letting him spend time with his mother. It worked out, usually. But today the hack who should be watching Neema was AWOL, and they were taking full advantage of it by getting as up-close and personal as they could.

“And this is a fourth.” Suzanne continued the music lesson. “What are these two notes called?”

Neema studied the keyboard for a moment. “C and F.” He played the notes as he said them.

“That’s very good!” Suzanne smiled at him like he’d won a Nobel Prize or something. “Now show me a D flat.”

Neema hit one of the black keys.

“An F sharp.”

He plunked another key, and she nodded encouragingly.

“G flat.”

Neema started to hit a key, then paused. “Wait. That’s the same key.”

Suzanne faked surprise. “Why, so it is.”

“You tried to trick me,” Neema accused her.

She gave him an innocent face as she fiddled with the piano keys. “Would I do that?”

He grabbed her hands, holding them in his own. “Yes, you would.”

Ryan gagged at all the sugary sweetness in the room. There was only so much of this shit he was willing to take. “Jeez, Mom. Get a room, why don’tcha!”

The two glanced up at the same moment, and Ryan realized that they’d both been so lost in each other that they hadn’t even noticed he’d been right there the whole time.

Suzanne glanced around quickly, looking for the missing hack, probably. But since he was most likely in the kitchen eating a third dessert, she couldn’t find him. She smiled broadly at Ryan. 

“Good idea, Ryan! Keep an eye out for us, would you?” She dragged Neema over to the red curtain hiding the backstage area.

“Ma! I’m not going to be your lookout!”

She stopped, and gave Ryan an evil eye. “After I distracted that C.O. that almost caught you and Gloria yesterday?”

Ouch. She had a point. He scowled heavily. “Ten minutes. That’s it. After that, you’re on your own.”

She smiled brightly at him. “Thanks, sweetheart!” She started off again, pulling Neema’s arm so hard that he almost lost his balance. They disappeared behind the red curtain, and Ryan sighed heavily. How the hell did he get himself into these things?

* * *

Suzanne pushed Jahfree up against the wall separating them from the cafeteria, and lost no time finding his mouth, despite the dark shadows surrounding them. They kissed hungrily, anxious to share what had been denied them for months now. She was afraid that Jahfree might think that such a rushed encounter was somehow beneath them, but he seemed to catch on, finally.

When they parted they were both breathing heavily. “You’re sure you can trust him?” Jahfree asked anxiously.

“We can trust him,” she assured him. “He’s only got two people left in the world that mean anything to him, and I’m one of them. He won’t risk letting me get caught and kicked out of my program. Not when it’s in his power to keep me here.”

“But…” Jahfree seemed ready to debate the point, but they didn’t have that much time.

“Would you rather be talking, or kissing?” she asked pointedly.

He flipped them around, so that _she_ was the one against the wall. “Hang on tight, love.”

Suzanne was ready for more kisses, but she wasn’t ready for Jahfree to pull her leg up and wrap it around his thigh. She was so caught up in their kisses, that she hardly noticed his hand creep under her skirt until it was pressing against her panties, making her gasp for breath. 

“Sorry,” he murmured in her ear, “but I’ve been reminded that we’re painfully short of time. You’ll have to forgive me for moving so fast.”

Her laugh was low, and full-throated - hungry. “You’re forgiven.” 

The angle was awkward, but that didn’t stop her – she reached between their bodies, and cupped his cock, squeezing gently. He’d been in prison for over six months by this point, so she wasn’t at all surprised that he was stiff beneath her palm. It had been decades since they’d had sex, but she remembered their time together well. In his youth, Jahfree had been able to last for long periods of time, but she doubted that would be the case today. She hoped so, at least, because they couldn’t afford to take their time. 

One of Jahfree’s fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, and found its way to her clit. She bit her tongue on her moans, burying her face in his neck to muffle her cries. She felt as if she was flying, borne on the air by their passion. 

Suzanne raised her head, their mouths meeting in another of those hard, demanding kisses, and she lost herself in it. She rolled her hips as his long fingers slid inside her, moaning into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. He thrust his fingers into her rhythmically and she opened herself wider, hitching her leg higher, up onto his hip. But this wasn’t enough, so she pulled back, pushing him away from her body.

“Suzanne?” he asked brokenly, as if unsure what he’d done wrong.

She slid her panties down, and stepped out of them. “Thank Christ for hot weather!” she mumbled as her hands sought out his pants, jerking him nearer. 

“Hot weather?”

“I decided against pantyhose today, due to the heat.” She smiled at Jahfree’s laughter, but she couldn’t help but growl at his zipper. “Get these open, now!” she demanded.

He finally got the point, and soon his pants sagged to his knees. She pulled him closer, stroking his hard cock. It was his turn to gasp. “Suzanne… Can I…”

She was beyond such niceties at this point. “Yes, of course. Hurry!”

“Shhh…” he reminded her. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

He lifted her by the waist until she could fold her legs around his hips. It was awkward, but he got them situated right, and slid into her so sweetly that she wanted to cry. It was difficult to hold back her shouts, but she bit her lip so hard she was afraid it might bleed. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders made it easier to hold steady, and that was good because when he started to move inside her it was difficult to keep still and let him do most of the work.

His beard was softer than she remembered; it tickled her neck when she threw her head back against the wall. His hot breath against her throat made her shiver, her nipples tightening inside her bra. Finally. Finally she was where she’d needed to be for months now, and it felt so right. 

Jahfree’s hips moved quickly, stroking eagerly into her until her whole body thrummed with pleasure. Her clit felt swollen and tingly, and she held on tighter as they swayed together, relishing the burn in her thighs. Suzanne felt his rhythm grow ragged, and she brought her head forward, to whisper to him of her love and devotion, and her belief in him. 

Her back was pressed hard against the wall, as Jahfree fought his trembling muscles to keep himself standing. He ground his hips against hers, his breath hitching in his throat as he came. She could feel him pulse inside her, and she slid one hand between them, needing only a few strokes before she came as well, her face buried in his neck.

When she felt herself sliding downward, she unwrapped her trembling legs, and took her weight on her own feet to keep Jahfree from collapsing. He was as shaky as she was, but the rapturous look on his face was easy to translate – it had been well worth the effort. She agreed.

Jahfree wrapped her in his arms, and they shared another kiss. Softer this time, and more leisurely, but no less passionate for that. 

“…nah, that’s okay. I’m sure she’s right here, I’ll get her for you.”

Ryan’s loud voice intruded on their gentle kiss only moments before he appeared backstage.

“Ma! Where are you?” 

They broke apart as Ryan approached. “Ma, the Warden is looking for you.” 

He looked rather grossed out to see his mother so soon after she’d had rather vigorous sex, but she couldn’t actually blame him for that. Jahfree pulled up his pants, and quickly zipped while she stood there fiddling with her hair, wishing she had time to find a mirror backstage. 

Jahfree grabbed her hands. “Here. Let me.” He smoothed her hair efficiently and with a minimum of fuss, then wiped her face with the bottom of his shirt, hopefully repairing any makeup smears from their kisses. 

“I told Querns that you cut your last lesson free early so you could clean up back here, and inventory the props or some shit like that. So he thinks you’ve been back here by yourself.” 

Ryan spoke quietly, and Suzanne was glad to see he’d kept his head while she’d been off having sex. She was proud of the way he could handle himself in the worst of challenges.

“That’s good, that’s good,” he told Jahfree. “You look fine, Ma,” Ryan insisted. “Don’t keep The Man waiting, okay?” 

With one last squeeze of Jahfree’s hand, Suzanne hurried out to face the Warden.

* * *

Ryan turned back to Neema and nodded at the entrance to the backstage area. “You’d better head back before your hack figures out you’re still here.” 

Neema nodded, and opened his mouth to say who knew what, but Ryan was sure it was nothing he wanted to hear after seeing the two of them in a clinch like that. He glanced down, and found the perfect way to shut Neema up. 

“Yo, homey.” He jerked his head to the right, to point out a crumpled mess of fabric that looked suspiciously like a pair of women’s underwear. “Those belong to you?”

Neema turned dark red – who’d have thought a guy with skin that dark could blush like that. 

“Oh, right.” He snatched them up, and shoved them deep in his pocket. “I owe you one, O’Reily.” 

He headed out the back door, and Ryan grinned widely as he sauntered out from behind the red curtain. His ma was having a heart to heart with Querns over by the wall, and Ryan winked at her as he made his way back to the kitchen to tell Neema’s hack that the Warden had sent his charge back early so he could meet with Suzanne. That would wrap things up nicely.

He thought about that promise from Neema. Neema owed him one now. Ryan figured he’d hang onto that for a special occasion. You never knew when a favor from an upstanding citizen like Jahfree Neema might come in handy.


End file.
